<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kissing Booth Where it Happened. by Emerald_sealin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617452">The Kissing Booth Where it Happened.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin'>Emerald_sealin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, The Hamilton Cast take on a kissing booth as the lucky set of lips.<br/>Mainly designed to be humour with some fluffy friendship elements.</p><p>Wanna put it as many of the background cast as I can but I don't know them well and I'm not sure if I can write them well.<br/>However I will do my best. 🔥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>And all real life couples apply, Christopher Jackson/Veronica Jackson, Everyone is also paired with various OCs because....kissing booth. It's just a few second anyway., Jasmine Cephas Jones/Anthony Ramos, Leslie Odom Jr./Nicolette Robinson, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kissing Booth Where it Happened.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story came to me on a whim so I said why the heck not.<br/>Just gonna put out the first chapter to see how it's received.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious.” Lin-Manuel gaped but Thomas Kail just sighed heavily and held up the necessary documents.</p><p>“They signed a petition and everything Lin. Almost a million people.”</p><p>“Wow.” Vanessa had to admit because....wow.</p><p>“A million people signed a petition just to get us to open a kissing booth?” Lin gaped. That wasn’t even supposed to make sense, and whyyyyy was that legal?<br/>“I guess we could call a Lawyer and call the whole thing off. It’s crazy but that they went this far shows how much they want it.”</p><p>“So is it like a kissing booth with just Lin?” Vanessa asked curiously and a slightly disturbed.<br/>She’d known a lot of people were into her husband, who wouldn’t be when he was so perfect, she just didn’t realise it was the entire of North America.</p><p>“Actually the entire original cast.” Tommy replied. “Daveed, Chris, Anthony.....”</p><p>“Anthony too?” Lin said bewildered. Oh poor Anthony.</p><p>“Jasmine’s also on that list.” Tommy chuckled. “As well as all the most of the original cast. They’d fit costume and prop managers in there too if the petition didn’t just cover cast.”</p><p>“It’s almost embarrassing they would go this far.” Lin said.</p><p>“So what are you going to do?” Vanessa asked.<br/>“The government is even on board with this. Which is crazier but makes the decision that much more head aching.” Lin had to admit.<br/>They could just call the whole thing off right now. It was within their legal rights to do that.<br/>Yet something about this was a little tempting.<br/>If they said yes for instance how long would they be able to pull it off?</p><p>“They’re willing to give each of you a million in compensation if you go through with it.” Tommy added really getting Lin and Vanessa's surprise and attention.</p><p>“A million dollars?” Vanessa gaped.<br/>That was outrageous!<br/>That was how badly strangers wanted to kiss Lin?!</p><p>“I wouldn’t say you need the money.” Tommy admitted.<br/>“But how do I know the others don’t?” Lin had to add.<br/>It was entirely outrageous but he couldn’t just turn down all that money because he didn’t need it.<br/>“Says here if I say no then it won’t go through.”</p><p>“It’s a rock and a hard place for sure.” Vanessa frowned at this obvious cage created for Lin.<br/>He didn’t necessarily have anything to benefit from this but if he didn’t participate then no one would benefit. That was a difficult decision for her husband who always thought of others first.<br/>“So what are you going to do?” she asked him curiously but he immediately turned to her.<br/>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>He was letting her make this decision for him, one hundred percent.<br/>They were his lips but they kind of legally belonged to her too.<br/>If she didn’t think this was a good idea or didn’t want him doing it then it wasn’t worth doing. End of story.</p><p>Vanessa squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes clearly understanding what he meant.<br/>This decision was hers and it made her so proud of him.</p><p>“I guess we could have everyone interested come with a medical report and donate the money that we earn from the kissing booth as support for Puerto Rico.” She smiled.<br/>“Or black lives matter.” He added excited and she couldn’t but grin at his improved energy when it came to helping people.<br/>“Sound about right.”</p><p>He loved her. She was so understanding. She knew him better than anyone.</p><p>“Your call.” She added and he turned to Tommy all fired up.</p><p>“Okay ..... Let’s do this!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments on what you think will be appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>